novalabsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Netral'ik
“My first memories on Malachor were that of those who crashed in the crevices of the planet below, who screamed in agony and terror, as they were being eaten and torn apart by what ever horror that lived below. The crying of their loved ones, marooned with us lucky few who crashed on the plateau, the hushed and frightened talk of other adults about what they were going to eat until rescue arrived, their faces as they looked upon the corpses that were around the wreckage. Only then did I realize the worthlessness and frailty of life. How quickly did they feast on the corpse, how quickly did they kill one another's neighbor so that they would survive. Ah, memories.” ''—Darth Netral'ik '' Darth Netral'ik was born to two powerful Jedi Masters in the wreckage of a crashed transport on the surface of Malachor V. While his former name is unknown, it is assumed it had Corellian or Mandalorian background to it. Immediately, he was subjected to horror and trauma, that not even experienced soldiers would have to go through, the death of nearly everyone on the transport, except for a few. These experiences molded him into the nihilistic, cold hearted, man he is today. Biography Early life: After Netral'ik and his family, including others, were transported to Coruscant, his parents got him into the Jedi Order, and was assigned to his father's close friend Bendal Solq. During the age of 10, he had been enamored with the teachings of both ancient Jedi, and Sith alike, the Sith teachings he had been given by his brother, who would leave the Order to go join the Sith two years later. At age 13, Bendal Solq and Netral'ik's father were killed by Jedi extremist Uldren Korolt, who believed that Bendal and Netral'ik's father's research, involving ancient Sith alchemy, could corrupt the order. Upon their execution, Netral'ik went beserk and wounded the Jedi master and fled to Korriban on a stolen merchant ship. After the incident, Uldren would be imprisioned for life by the order. Until age 18 he learned under his brother, now Lord Thessh. Who was later killed by a rival Sith, Darth Nosferatas, who Netral'ik himself would kill 10 years later during The Siraxian Incident. Career When he took his brother's place as Lord, he rose to power quickly, eliminating rivals and betraying friends in order to gain more power. During the waning days of the Sith Empire, he erased all records of him, gathered up by Imperial Intelligence. According to fellow Sith, along with soldiers and workers whom he hired for various projects, he always in pursuit of ancient knowledge and power. He had also successfully trained two very powerful Sith, Darth Mul'akari and Darth Tesaraik. Personality and Traits Netral'ik was regarded by many as a cold hearted, fiercely intelligent, scholar of ancient knowledge. He rarely showed any care for anyone he worked with except his apprentices. Occasionally, he was known to show a slightly more warm hearted side of himself, only to his apprentices however. Darth Netral'ik was also known to be very strong, not just mentally and with the force, but physically as well. Darth Netral'ik was also a skilled lightsaber combatant, mastering the Niman lightsaber form, and generally mastering all other ones. He is skilled with the use of two double bladed lightsabers, two single-hilt lightsabers, but is most proficient with one single hilt one. Powers and Abilities Darth Netral'ik comes equipped with normal Sith abilities, lightning and choke, and so on. However, he developed a technique that he incorporates into his Force Drain, that he called Force Devour. This allows him to drain all the life and force of someone, the life in particular, could be used to extended his own, so long as he keeps draining. This is the sole reason why he is 300 years old. He also made another, more sinister version of Mind Trick called Force Hemorrhage. This ability rips apart a person's brain, killing him slowly, taking complete control of said person, or causing them extremely frightening hallucinations, usually leading to suicide.